La vie à bord du MobyDick
by 6Lisa9
Summary: L'équipage de Barbe Blanche était peut-être le plus fort au monde, mais il n'en restait pas moins un équipage. Il était juste différent des autres équipages de pirates : ils formaient un famille. Une famille avec plein d'histoires à raconter. Histoires absolument incroyable pour qui ayant entendu parler de ces fameux pirates. TRADUCTION
1. Surnom

disclamer : Voici la traduction d'un receuil de one-shot écrit par Mai Kusakaba dont le nom est : "Life as a Whitebeard Pirate"

Si vous avez déjà lu ma traduction "Surnom" alors passez directement au chapitre 2! A moins que vous ayez envie de relire cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture!

Edit : Merci à ukihime d'avoir relue ce chapitre et corrigé les erreurs qui s'y trouvait!

* * *

Edward Newgate fit tournoyer son bâton - ce qui restait de son bisento qui s'était cassé lors de la dernière bataille - autour de lui ce qui envoya par-dessus bord, et directement dans l'océan, un groupe d'infortunés marines.

Les hommes autour de lui hésitèrent de façon visible, certains allèrent même jusqu'à reculer de quelques pas, et agrippèrent plus fermement leur armes, même si la plupart n'avaient plus de munitions.

Il entendit des cris plus bas, sous le pont, et, du coin de l'œil, vit les flammes bleues caractéristiques des capacités du gamin.

Marco était un gamin dans l'adolescence. Il était garçon de cabine dans un équipage pirate ennemi jusqu'à la semaine précédente où son équipage et celui dans lequel était Newgate s'étaient battus et avaient un trouvés un funeste destin. Les navires avaient subi tellement de damages qu'ils avaient coulés.

Les deux utilisateurs de fruits du démon s'étaient enfuis sur un bateau. Ou, plus précisément, Newgate s'était enfuit sur un bateau, n'ayant trouvé aucun coéquipier vivant en quittant le navire qui coulait, et un oiseau bleue s'était posé sur le bateau et s'était transformé en ce gamin. Les deux avaient réalisés qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti du même équipage mais, après quelques insultes et menaces, ils avaient décidés de coopérer. Newgate avait un bateau et Marco avait récupéré un très joli sac de vivres, rester ensemble leur semblait donc logique.

Ils avaient errés longtemps, incapables de trouver la moindre île sans Log pos pour les guider dans ce vaste océan qu'était Grand Line, jusqu'à une heure auparavant, quand le gamin était revenu d'un de ses vols en annonçant qu'il avait vu un navire. Un navire de marine.

Les marines n'avaient même pas envisagés qu'ils puissent être une menace pour eux et, les deux pirates n'avaient pas prévu de les attaquer, juste de leur demander de l'aide, prenant ainsi avantage du fait qu'aucun des deux ne soit un criminel recherché. Et puis quelqu'un à bord, probablement le, à présent mort, Commandant en charge du navire, avait décidé qu'ils avaient une tête de criminels et avait ordonné la destruction de leur bateau.

Newgate fut impressionné, et très surpris, quand le gamin se prit de plein fouet tous les boulets de canons sans la moindre égratignure puis, lorsque qu'il vola vers leur navire et que les marines vidèrent leurs cartouches pour essayer de l'abattre. Lorsque l'océan trembla sous eux, il y eut des hurlements terrifiés.

« Oi, Père ! J'ai récupéré des trucs » lui cria Marco juste avant d'atterrir à coté de lui. Le gamin s'était mis à l'appeler 'Père' lorsque lui même s'était mit à l'appeler 'fils'. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il avait fait part de son rêve d'avoir une famille, mais Newgate réalisa que Marco était un fils qu'il aimait avoir.

« Log pose ? » Marco acquiesça. « Vivres ? »

« Ouais, et quelques cartes, un den den mushi et d'autres choses dans le genre. On est prêt à partir. »

Newgate regarda autour de lui les marines, qui n'avaient pas vraiment essayés de les attaquer pendant cette courte conversation, et le pont détruit dû aux quelques petits tremblements de terre qu'il avait décidés d'invoquer.

« Et pour eux ? »

Marco ricana et lui sourit. « Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre, j'ai cassé leur gouvernail. Mais si tu veux les tuer… »

Il y eut des gémissements à la suggestion de Marco et encore plus de marines s'éloignèrent d'eux.

Newgate rit. « Non, allons-y. »

Edward Newgate se passa la main sur la joue, satisfait de sentir sa peau toute lisse sous ses doigts. Cela avait été très ennuyant, lors de leurs jours d'errances, de ne même pas avoir un couteau de poche. Heureusement, ils avaient de bonnes réserves de tous ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt et, grâce aux talents en navigation, jusqu'alors inconnu, de Marco, ils étaient aussi en bon chemin pour la prochaine île.

Un ricanement attira son attention vers son fils - seul autre occupant du bateau - et il le vit le regarder, un journal à la main.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'homme en soulevant un sourcil. Marco ricana une deuxième fois.

« Tu vas surement devoir faire repousser cette barbe, Père. » Et il lui montra un feuille qui se trouvait être un de ces avis de recherche qui était arrivé avec le journal. Edward Newgate, Barbe Blanche, éclata de rire.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse repousser cette chose. » Affirma-t-il. Il rit encore un peu puis ajouta. « Une moustache par contre ne me dérangerait pas. »


	2. Jour de repos

Bonne lecture!

Edit (05/10/2014) : Merci à Ukihime pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre!

* * *

Jour de repos

* * *

Etre à la fois le Commandant de la Première Division et le bras droit dans l'équipage des pirates de Barbe Blanche signifiait avoir beaucoup de responsabilités. Etre à la fois Commandant de la Première Division, Bras droit et utilisateur de fruit du démon, ce qui le rendait insensible aux effets de l'alcool, signifiait beaucoup de responsabilités. Depuis que cet effet secondaire de ses capacités avait été découvert, Marco avait été désigné comme étant le baby-sitter des bourrés, et ce surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sur une île. Sa mission principale était de s'assurer que personnes ne ferait quoi que ce soit de trop stupide en étant ivre.

Pendant ses nombreuses années à ce poste, Marco fut témoin des actions les plus ridicules, allant de la fois où un groupe d'idiots avaient envahi une base locale de marines pour prendre des photos de nu d'eux et les envoyer ensuite au quartier général de la marine, jusqu'à la fois où il dut interrompre des mariages en masse qu' une centaine de membres de l'équipage avaient décidés d'avoir entre eux. Tout le monde se mariant avec tout le monde bien sûr.

Ce jour là, par contre, après trois jours de fêtes sans interruption, dans l'île sur laquelle ils étaient actuellement, Marco décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause dans ce métier plus que crevant.

Il espérait juste que Thatch, et la douzaine d'autres hommes avec lui, n'allaient pas regretter leur tout nouveau tatouage : le symbole de la marine sur leurs fesses.


	3. un fier grand frère

Un fier grand frère

* * *

Thatch fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait qu'on puisse être fier en tant que grand frère, il avait été dans cette position un grand nombre de fois déjà. Il comprenait qu'on puisse être fier de l'avis de recherche de son frère, là aussi il avait été dans cette position un grand nombre de fois. Mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'être un fier grand frère pouvait justifier.

Faire agrandir plus de cent fois le tout premier avis de recherche de son frère, le faire imprimer sur plein de plus petites feuilles parce qu'il était impossible de le faire tenir sur une seule, et couvrir la moitié du pont du Moby Dick avec ces dernières, étaient vraiment aller trop loin. Exactement comme Ace, avant que Marco ne voit son œuvre. Le reste de l'équipage avait été bien trop horrifié, choqué et stupéfait, à la vue du sourire contagieux du bleu au chapeau de paille prendre possession d'une bonne partie du pont, pour ne serai-ce que lancer un regard noir au gamin trop fier.

Au moins, ça serai le travail d'Ace de nettoyer tout ce bazar. Il y avait eu un refus unanime d'enlever le moindre bout de papier.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Namur ai repêché le gamin de l'eau et espérer que Marco ne l'y renvoie pas, ce qu'il avait déjà fait une deuxième fois quand Ace avait refusé d'enlever l'avis de recherche démesuré de son petit frère du pont.

Ace était bien trop borné pour son bien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Joyeuse Pâques!

Edit (5/10/2014) : Merci à Ukihime pour avoir corriger mes phrases bancales! J'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant!


	4. Ordre du docteur

Désolée pour la longue attente entre la publication anglaise et ma traduction! Vraiment désolée. Mes partiels ont commencé et j'ai passé ma semaine à réviser. Ils finissent dans 3 semaines donc après ça je promets des traductions plus rapide!  
En attendant, bonne lecture!

Edit (6/10/2014) : Merci à Ukihime pour la correction!

* * *

Ordre du docteur

* * *

« QUOI ?! ». Ce cri, ainsi que toute une série de bruits de craquements assez sinistres, se firent entendre dans tout le Moby Dick.  
Marco le Phoenix se leva brusquement du rebord du navire où il était assis et se précipita vers l'intérieur. Il rencontra sur son passage des groupes et des individus seuls qui fuyaient très certainement les lieux. Docteurs, infirmiers et pirates, qui se remettaient de leurs blessures dans l'infirmerie, certains n'étant certainement même pas censé marcher au vu de leurs membres bandés, tous courraient vers la porte tout juste traverser par Marco, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et, à dire vrai, c'était peut-être le cas.

Marco entra dans l'infirmerie en dérapant et s'arrêta net au milieu de celle-ci en voyant tous les lits et les chariots retournés, les deux-trois rideaux déchirés et le médecin qui se repliait sur lui-même dans un coin face à un Ace très irrité, qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il fallut un moment à Marco pour tout assimiler.

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. » grinça le jeune pirate. Le médecin se rapprocha encore du mur, comme s'il essayait de ne plus faire qu'un avec celui-ci.

« M-Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu dois vraiment... »

« Même pas en rêve ! »

Marco fonça sur Ace et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'homme tremblant.

« Lâche-moi connard ! » hurla Ace en s'enflammant pour essayer de s'échapper. Les flammes de Marco leurs répondirent et recouvrèrent le flamboyant rouge de leur propre bleu. Le blond dû aussi recouvrir ses jambes de haki pour que les coups d'Ace ne le déconcentrent pas, ce qui lui donnerait une chance de se dégager.

« Va chercher des menottes! » ordonna-t-il au médecin terrifié, qui se précipita vers le tiroir où était gardé les menottes en granite marin réservées à de telles urgences.

« Lâche-moi Marco ! Je vais tuer ce bâtard ! »

« Met les lui ! » ordonna Marco. Mais le médecin était figé, les menottes dans une main peu ferme, il regardait avec horreur un Ace très irrité et difficile à contenir sans le frapper.

Par chance, c'est à ce moment que Fossa entra, alerté par les hurlements, tout comme Marco l'avait été, et, ayant rapidement analysé la situation, il prit les menottes des mains du médecin et bloqua un des poignets du jeune homme avec.  
Ace s'appuya sur Marco, les effets de la pierre l'empêchant de se débattre, et le commandant de la première division en profita pour s'adresser au médecin.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive et recula d'un pas. Marco resserra son emprise sur Ace, n'ayant pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il avait son regard le plus meurtrier.

« A… A cause des blessures qu'il a reçu lors de la bataille, il doit laisser son estomac se reposer. Il ne peut donc avoir que des liquides pendant 2 mois.

Ace grogna. Fossa haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Marco. Apparemment, ils allaient devoir mettre en place un nouveau type de surveillance pour Ace.

Avec un peu de chance, Ace en tirerait une leçon et ne foncerait plus tête baissée vers des opposants ayant des armes pointues pleines de granite marin.


	5. Opérations secrètes

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui!  
Bonne lecture

Edit(8/10/14) : Merci à Ukihime pour ses corrections!

* * *

Opérations secrètes

* * *

Il est dit qu'il est impossible de garder quelque chose de secret à bord d'un navire, dû au grand nombre de personne vivant ensemble. Mais, en vérité, avec suffisamment de préparation et d'aide, il est parfaitement possible de garder quelque chose caché. D'un petit groupe de personne du moins.

Cela faisait des années maintenant que les infirmières du Moby Dick insistaient pour que Barbe Blanche ne boive pas d'alcool, mais jusqu'à présent, toutes leurs tentatives pour le faire arrêter avaient échoués. Tout d'abord, elles essayèrent de lui reprendre directement l'alcool, mais obliger un pirate craint à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas n'est pas facile, et après à peine une journée, elles réalisèrent qu'elles ne faisaient pas le poids.

Leur deuxième idée fut d'obtenir la collaboration du reste de l'équipage pour garder le capitaine loin de l'alcool, mais ils eurent tous pitié de sa situation et refusèrent de les aider. Même Marco, leur responsable en second, refusa.

Leur dernier stratagème fut d'empêcher l'alcool de rejoindre le capitaine en utilisant le fait que personne ne voulait être contre les infirmières. Cela marcha. Pendant une semaine. Après, l'équipage réussit à récupérer de l'alcool d'une autre façon. Et c'est de dernier point qui doit absolument être gardé secret à tous prix.

Izo regarda discrètement de l'autre côté de la porte, vit Thatch flirter avec un groupe d'infirmières gloussant et lança le signal. Marco, calme, expression d'ennui léger en place et dossier sous le bras, rejoignit les autres infirmières qui étaient, assises en cercle, non loin de la chaise du capitaine (l'homme était en train de boire sa dernière bouteille de saké) et s'assit avec elles pour leur poser des questions sur ce qu'il allait devoir acheter lors de leur prochaine escale.

Au deuxième signal d'Izo, Haruta arriva en fonçant de derrière la porte et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait un énorme sac à côté de la chaise du capitaine contenant 3 gigantesques bouteilles de saké.

Ca devrait tenir quelques jours.


	6. Moments embarrassants

Merci cher visiteur anonyme pour ton commentaire! J'ai corrigée le chapitre 4.  
Bonne lecture!

Edit(8/10/14) : Merci Ukihime pour la relecture!

* * *

Moments embarrassants.

* * *

Il semblerait qu'il y ai une règle universelle sur la famille, a laquelle même l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, qui forme pourtant une famille très étrange, ne peut échapper : peut importe à quel point quelqu'un aime sa famille, il y aura toujours un moment où celui-ci souhaitera pouvoir prétendre ne pas la connaître, juste pour éviter l'embarrât d'être de la même famille.

Pour Namur, ce sentiment était habituel. Dès qu'ils visitaient l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Certains, comme Père, Jozu et Izo savaient se tenir mais la majorité de l'équipage agissait comme un groupe de clown pervers ayant fumé des tas de plantes bizarres du Nouveau Monde.

Cela lui importait peu que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche soit, en tant que protecteur de l'île, très aimé par les habitants ou encore que ces derniers se comportaient parfois bien mieux que la plupart des visiteurs passant par là. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un de ses frères, le visage rouge, baver devant une sirène en haletant comme un chien, il voulait se cacher sous un coquillage et ne pas avoir à en sortir jusqu'au départ.

Et sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec tous ces saignements de nez ?


	7. Réconfort

Nouveau chapitre tout juste traduit! J'espère que vous allez aimé!

Bon, je vous préviens, il est triste! Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer et il y a surement des fautes parce que je n'ai pas le courage de relire (sinon je vais un fontaine pendant toute l'après-midi)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Edit (08/10/14) : chapitre corrigé, merci Ukihime!

* * *

Réconfort

* * *

Il a à peine la place de s'asseoir.

Marco s'adosse contre la pierre froide, espérant une chaleur qui n'existe pas. S'il ouvre les yeux il peut voir le côté de la tombe en pierre, toute en aussi froide, de Ace, et son esprit peut facilement imaginer le garçon se moquant gentiment de lui pour venir pleurer sur l'épaule de leur père comme un enfant.

Marco n'est pas en train de pleurer, même s'il en a vraiment envie.

Il ne parle pas, parce que, cette fois, il n'a pas besoin de s'éloigner pendant un temps de l'équipage parce que celui-ci l'exaspère tellement qu'il a envie de tous les tuer. Cette fois, il ne croit pas que Pops va rire de son rire si caractéristique pendant qu'il fulmine, parce qu'il n'y a pas de situation idiote qui nécessite qu'il s'énerve.

Tout est en train de s'effondrer autour de lui et Marco ne sait pas quoi faire, mais il ne parle. Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'y a pas de bon conseille à recevoir. Même pas des exaspérants. Pas de bouteille de saké qui lui sera offerte pour essayer de le calmer. Il n'y aura même pas un des câlins dont il avait toujours dénié le besoin auparavant.

Tout ce qu'a Marco maintenant, comme réconfort est une tombe froide contre laquelle il peut s'asseoir.

Et il a encore plus envie de pleurer.


	8. Choses qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver

Bonjour, bonsoir!  
Je m'excuse pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour traduire se chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-là. J'avais envie de pleurer toute les deux lignes!  
Je vais essayer de traduire le prochain pour la semaine prochain mais je ne promets tien! Il n'est pas aussi triste que celui la mais il y a quand même plus joyeux...  
**Warning** : Avis aux âmes sensibles : sortez vos mouchoirs! Préparez la glace pour vous remonter le moral après! J'ai fais des cookies pour vous donc tenez. (Il parait que le chocolat remonte le moral)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Edit(8/10/14) : Bon, je pense que vous avez compris, Ukihime a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre, grand merci ;)

* * *

Choses qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver

* * *

Le son de la porte se fermant sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence pesant qui remplissait chaque recoin du navire. Sa main tomba mollement de la poignée de la porte.

La pièce était sombre. Ils avaient fermés les (rarement utilisés) rideaux. Avec le soleil couchant, il n'y avait qu'un faible rayon qui colorait en gris les grandes et lugubres ombres de la chambre. Elles ne représentaient même pas le début de ce que ressentait maintenant Marco.

Là, sur le lit, étendu, se trouvait Thatch. Les yeux fermés et l'expression calme. Un visage que Marco avait vu des centaines de fois auparavant. S'il n'avait pas su la vérité il aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais il n'était que trop conscient de la blessure fatale cachée par les draps qui remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Cette expression avait toujours paru bizarre à Marco. Un visage aussi paisible n'allait pas à un homme aussi vivant et joueur que Thatch. Maintenant, cela ressemblait à une moquerie.

Marco s'avança jusqu'au lit, forçant ses jambes à avancer, chaque pas plus lourd que le précédant. Il se serait laisser tomber sur le lit s'il avait été seul, mais le blond se força à s'asseoir avec autant de précaution que possible.

Il regarda ses pieds, pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, avant de lever la tête et de regarder Thatch. Il haïssait vraiment cette expression paisible. Ce n'était juste pas Thatch. Pas du tout lui.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » dit-il, espérant irrationnellement une réponse qui ne pouvait venir. « Comment a-t-il pu t'avoir ? Tu… tu es un des plus forts, même si tu ne l'avais pas vu venir... », il laissa sa voix s'éteindre et se détourna de son expression horriblement figée, préférant enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. « Thatch, putain... »

Il se tut et aurait pu entendre les tics des minutes s'ils n'avaient pas éteintes l'horloge que le commandant de la quatrième division avait tant haïe. Marco l'avait acheté 5 ans plus tôt et l'avait inévitablement réglée à des heures inhumaines avant de la cacher dans des endroits où Thatch ne regarderait jamais. A chaque fois que celui-ci procrastinait dans ses .La seule raison pour laquelle l'autre commandant ne l'avait pas détruite était que le blond la remplaçait à chaque fois et prenait le montant que cela lui avait coûté dans la part de Thatch pour la visite de la prochaine île.

« … Que c'est-il passer ? », répéta Marco. «Tout se passait si bien. On était heureux, non ? Ses dernières années, on... », il s'arrêta, ne pouvant pas penser à un souvenir heureux sans que sa peine ne prenne le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Pas quand la majorité de l'équipage était sur le point de le faire.

« Ace est parti, tu sais ? Il a dit qu'il allait tuer se bâtard pour te venger. » Il avala sa salive. « Pops a dit qu'on ne devait pas le suivre, qu'il avait un pressentiment sur tout ça. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas suivi mais … Je ne sais pas. J'ai aussi un pressentiment. »

Marco essaya d'imaginer Thatch se moquant de lui pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi vague, pour avoir laissé un sentiment non identifiable, dont il ne pouvait pas trouver l'origine, prendre le contrôle, mais une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'il essaya de se souvenir du rire de Thatch.

Et qu'il ne s'en souvenu pas.

Il avala de travers.


	9. Héritage

Bonjour/Bonsoir!  
Et non, vous ne rêver pas! J''ai bien traduis un autre chapitre! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. Surtout que celui-ci m'a causé pas mal de difficultés et que je suis sûre qu'il y a des phrases bancales. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des erreurs! (et si vous me dites où c'est encore mieux!)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Edit(8/10/14) : Chapeau à Ukihime pour avoir corrigé tous ses chapitres! MERCI!

* * *

Héritage

* * *

Tout le monde avait quitté la chambre. Silencieusement, car personne n'avait dit le moindre mot depuis que le corps avait été déposé sur le gigantesque lit. Toutes les personnes présentent savaient que Marco avait besoin de ce moment. Ils, les commandants, se devaient d'être fort pour l'équipage, mais de tous, c'était bien Marco qui devait être le plus fort. Parce qu'au moment où leur capitaine avait donné son dernier ordre, la responsabilité de prendre soin de tous lui avait été transmise.

Ils savaient tous, personne n'étant suffisamment stupide pour en douter une seule seconde, que Marco était plus que décidé à prendre la relève, mais lui aussi avait besoin de faire son deuil. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils s'étaient mis silencieusement d'accord pour le laisser seul un instant, parce que une fois qu'il aurait quitté la chambre, il devrait prendre soin du reste de leur famille brisée.

Dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie, Thatch disait que Marco était le grand frère de leur grande famille et que c'était le rôle du grand frère de prendre la relève du père lorsque celui-ci n'est plus.

Marco resta debout, où il était, immobile, pendant de longues minutes qui auraient très bien puent être chacune une éternité. Il regardait sans le voir ce grand homme déchu, le meilleur homme au monde. Le seul homme qu'il ait jamais accepté de suivre. Son père.

Tout au fond de lui, il savait que c'était une possibilité. Il avait toujours su qu'Edward Newgate n'était pas un homme qui abandonnait les siens. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses qualités qui avait attirées Marco à lui. Il savait aussi que la santé du capitaine s'était grandement détériorée au cours des années, qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre autant de coup, ni faire autant d'effort qu'avant. Il savait qu'il faisait face au pire ennemi, le plus dangereux, qu'ils n'aient jamais affronté. Et malgré ça, l'idée que son capitaine, son père, puisse mourir, bien que compris par son cerveau, n'avait jamais atteint son cœur.

Et c'était arrivé.

Silencieusement, Marco marcha jusqu'à l'énorme bassine que ses frères avaient apportés, pris une des serviettes empilées à côté et la trempa dans l'eau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna vers l'immense corps qui ne dégageait plus la forte et protectrice aura qu'il avait appris à aimer il y a tellement d'année, et commença à enlever le sang et les autres traces de la bataille.

Il n'essaya pas de retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de les essuyer. Il resta concentré sur sa tâche. Il ne parla pas, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer sa gratitude et sa peine, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point l'homme allait lui manqué ou -et ça avait l'air stupide- à quel point il avait envie de lui passer un savon pour avoir été aussi borné et leur, lui, avoir interdit de l'aider.

Marco cependant fit la promesse -parce que les promesses se doivent d'être tenues- qu'il ferait de son mieux, tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, pour que leur famille traverse cette épreuve, pour qu'elle se relève.

Ce que le monde allait dire importait peu. L'héritage de Barbe Blanche n'était pas la légende d'un des plus grand pirate de l'histoire; l'héritage de l'homme le plus fort au monde n'était pas ses derniers mots, la confirmation que le One Piece existait; l'héritage de leur père était sa famille. Et Marco allait s'assurer qu'elle survivrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


	10. Paix

3 chapitres aujourd'hui!

Bonne lecture

Edit (24/05/2015): Merci à Ukihime pour sa traduction

* * *

Paix

* * *

Maintenant que les ordres avaient été donnés, personne n'avait le courage de continuer à se battre. Les amiraux s'étaient retirés là où l'échafaud se tenait et le reste des marines s'étaient repliés, alors que les pirates avançaient sur le champ de bataille, retournant les centaines de corps pour retrouver les leurs.

Marco avança plus loin que tous les autres et les marines se précipitèrent hors de sa portée. Aucun ne voulait briser le cessez-le-feu. Ils savaient que les pirates les voulaient morts autant qu'eux même voulaient que les pirates meurent.

Marco ne leur prêta pas attention. Il était entièrement focalisé sur le corps qui était plus proche de lui à chaque pas. Focalisé sur la macabre imitation de protection, qu'étaient les épées plantée dans la terre un peu plus tôt et l'entourant. Car elles n'étaient pas là par respect pour ce mort, mais simplement pour pourvoir le défigurer encore plus et exalter la cruauté qu'ils, et le monde entier, appelaient justice.

Arrivant à sa destination, complètement vide de tout marine, le blond se força à assimiler le trou béant qui traversait le ventre de l'homme devant lui, puis se renforça mentalement pour lui faire face.

Marco ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce n'était définitivement pas à ça. Ace souriait. Il avait l'air en paix avec lui même. S'il n'avait vu que son visage, s'il n'avait pas su, Marco aurait cru qu'il s'était endormi dû à une de ses crises de narcolepsie, ou qu'il faisait juste la sieste.

Le sang qui lui recouvrait le visage se moquait de lui.

L'homme s'agenouilla et avec précaution, glissa ses bras sous le corps allongé sur le ventre. Il se mordit les lèvres pour penser à autre chose et empêcher ses larmes de couler, et très vite il put goûter le sang dans sa bouche.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'Ace tenait bien dans ses bras, le blond se leva.  
Dès qu'il tourna le dos aux marines et qu'il commença à marcher vers les bateaux pirates, Marco laissa ses larmes couler librement sur son visage.


	11. Arrête

Arrête

Edit (25/04/2015): Merci Ukihime pour ta relecture!

* * *

Il pleuvait. Pourquoi pleuvait-il aujourd'hui? Il n'avait pas plu depuis des mois.

Voilà ce qui traversa l'esprit, soudainement vide, d'Izo. Puis...

« Appelez un médecin ! » hurla-t-il, son ordre immédiatement répété par les hommes de garde qui ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il voyait.

Izo n'attendit pas d'entendre les voix de ses frères toujours réveillés, qui transmettaient son message à travers le navire. Il ne vit pas les lumières qui s'allumaient à travers les petites fenêtres.

Il courut vers la figure vautrée sur le pont. Sa chemise était un macabre dégradé de rouge et de rose alors que le sang coulait autour du couteau, toujours enfoncé profondément dans son dos. Le liquide drainé bien trop rapidement à cause de la pluie sans merci.

«Thatch... » Izo tomba à genoux en posant une main tremblante sur le bras de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher ailleurs par peur d'aggraver sa blessure. Il ne pouvait pas retourner l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas retirer le couteau. Parce que cela accélérerait le saignement.

Thatch haleta et, dans ce qui sembla être un mouvement douloureux et éreintant, tourna sa tête vers Izo.

L'homme agenouillé serra sa main libre en un poing tellement serré qu'il s'ouvrit la paume avec ses ongles. Les yeux de Thatch étaient sans éclat. Tellement éteint, qu'Izo savait que les médecins ne pourraient rien faire. Personne ne pouvait. Il avait vu se regard bien trop souvent pour se tromper sur sa signification.

Il refusa d'y croire.

« Qu...Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix se brisant à la fin.

« Teach... » dit faiblement Thatch. « Voulait... fruit... »

Izo se tendit et il serra le bras sous sa main.

« On l'aura. » jura-t-il. A cet instant, la seule chose qu'il désirait plus que déchiqueter ce traître était que Thatch s'en remette.

« ...Bien. »

« Izo entendit le bruit distant de pas rapide. »

« Tient bon, les secours arrivent. »

« Thatch rit faiblement. » Ça ressemblait plus à une toux étranglée.

« ...Tu...pleurs ? »

Izo ne savait pas comment il avait deviné. La pluie, intense, avalait ses larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent être visibles sur son visage. Mais il n'hésita pas.

« Oui. »

« Un rire, plus faible encore, s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Thatch. »

« Arrête... te va... p-pas... »

Quand les premiers membres de l'équipage arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Izo, les épaules tremblantes, courbé sur le dos de Thatch, son visage ensanglanté alors qu'il essayait de le garder proche de lui. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle ne cachait plus les événements de la nuit.


	12. Problème de santé

Problème de santé

* * *

Il n'y eut aucun cri, que ce soit de surprise ou d'inquiétude, quand Portgas D. Ace, la bouche pleine d'insultes, plana à travers le pont et traversa deux murs avant de s'arrêter. Il y eut cependant pas mal de plaintes, dû à la quantité de travail supplémentaire qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour réparer les murs, et des suggestions, sans cesse plus nombreuses, de juste laisser les trous tels qu'ils étaient jusqu'à ce que le gamin ait arrêté ses tentatives d'assassinat. Il y avait beaucoup de débats à ce sujet, avec d'un côté ceux qui étaient pour -principalement ceux qui avaient dû faire les réparations d'un mur à un moment- et ceux qui étaient contre et qui arguaient que cela causerait des problèmes si le temps devenait soudainement hivernal.

« Jusqu'où a-t-il volé ? » demanda quelqu'un.

Haruta se pencha pour regarder le trou.

« Trois murs. »

« Fais chier. » grogna quelqu'un plus loin sous le pont. « J'avais parié sur quatre! »

« Vous continuez à parier sur ça ? » demanda Izo. « Je croyais que vous alliez vous en lasser après la centième tentative. »

« On sait pas s'il a passé les cent tentatives. Personne n'a pris la peine de compter. »

« Je pensais même pas qu'il allait en tenir dix, ce gamin borné. » Il y eut beaucoup de rire, mais Haruta ne les rejoignit pas. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

«Hey ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous entend Ace dire des injures ? »

Le silence se fit sur le pont. Ace s'injuriait toujours après un essai raté. Pour être plus précis, la plupart de ses propos étaient des insultes, mais il était plus créatif après avoir échoué un assassina du capitaine. En ce moment, pourtant, il n'y avait que du silence.

« Oh, merde. »

Ce fut la ruée pour passer à travers le trou. Peu passèrent car les premiers bloquaient le passage pour les autres. Le capitaine se leva de sa chaise et, en traînant ses perfusions, se rapprocha le plus possible du trou.

Il était évident qu'il était inquiet d'avoir frappé Ace trop fort. Haruta, utilisant la distraction momentanée de leur père se rapprocha, poussant quelques co-équipiers et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Izo était déjà présent, agenouillé près d'Ace, une main immobile dans les airs, sur le point de toucher le visage du garçon. L'homme avait l'air perplexe.

« Comment va-t-il ? »demanda Haruta, dérapant juste avant de rentrer dans les deux hommes.

« Endormi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il dort. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, seulement brisé par le bruit de pas courant et bientôt ils furent entourés par une petite horde de frères inquiets.

« Comment va Ace ? »

« Il n'est pas blessé, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ce gosse est trop résistant pour mourir. »

« Appelez un médecin ! »

« Du calme ! » hurla Izo en se levant. Il était effrayant lorsqu'il utilisait sa voix de commandant, qu'il contrôlait bien mieux qu'Haruta, et le bruit se calma.

Il ne fut pas nécessaire pour Haruta de se retourner pour savoir que leur père était arrivé, ses pas lourd l'ayant annoncé.

« Comment va le garçon, Izo ? »

« Il s'est endormi. »

La réaction d'Haruta fut copiée par la douzaine d'autres personnes maintenant présentes. Parce que vraiment, comment pouvait-il juste s'endormir après s'être prit un coup de l'homme le plus fort du monde ! Homme qui ne s'était pas vraiment retenu non plus. Le gosse était assez fort pour survire à ça, à travers 3 murs ?

Cette fois, ce fut le rire de Barbe blanche qui stoppa le boucan qui résultait de l'annonce.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. » marmonna le capitaine avant de se retourner et aller vers sa chaise pour s'asseoir.

Haruta ne comprit pas. Ni la plupart de ceux autour d'eux. « Mais bien sur. 'D.' » murmura Izo. Apparemment, il avait comprit.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Enfin je suis à jour dans cette histoire! Pour ceux qui lisent en anglais, vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas respecté l'ordre avec les chapitres 10, 11, 12. La raison: je me suis dit que vous préféreriez finir sur un chapitre amusant. Et je ne sais pas quand l'auteur va publier le prochain chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine!


	13. L'homme dans le journal

L'homme dans le journal

* * *

Ace sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire emplit de joie, pas du tout. C'était plus un mélange entre envie et une étrange tendresse un peu tordue qui étirait ses lèvres formant une pâle copie d'un vrai sourire. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'il avait vu cet homme dans le journal il y a si longtemps, son esprit avaient tiré des conclusions, mis en avant des points communs et, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait l'homme dans le journal – et il y apparaissait très souvent pour quelqu'un dont le travail est censé nécessiter la plus grande discrétion - ses pensés prenaient le même chemin.

« Tu le connais ? »

Ace sursauta. Seul la chance l'empêcha de se déchaîner par réflexe sur l'intrus. Il n'était pas encore complètement habitué à être un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et avait encore c'est habitude de meurtrier en devenir du capitaine ce qui le rendait tendu à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui de façon inattendu. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance cette fois là, pensa-t-il alors que Marco se glissa sur le banc à côte de lui. Marco avait déjà prouvé que Ace ne pouvait pas vraiment le blesser.

« Non. » Répondit Ace, en regardant de nouveau la photo de l'homme souriant.

Marco tourna la tête et le regarda.

« Vraiment ? Ton sourire dis le contraire. »

Ace secoua la tête.

« Je ne le connais pas. C'est juste que… Il me fait plus ou moins penser à mon frère. »

« Luffy? » demanda Marco d'un air dubitatif, et Ace ne put retenir un ricanement. Évidemment. Il avait déjà parler à beaucoup de membres de l'équipage de Luffy et l'homme dans le journal n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui.

« Non. Mon... autre frère. Il est mort. » confia-t-il. Son cœur se serrait toujours à cette pensé malgré les toutes années qui étaient passées.

« Oh. »

Marco ne posa pas de question, et Ace ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Pourtant, pour des raisons inconnues, il commença à parler. Peut-être était-ce parce que cela faisait trop qu'il n'avait pas parler de Sabo avec quelqu'un ?

« Je l'ai rencontré quand nous étions enfants et que nous voulions être pirates. C'était vraiment notre rêve à nous trois, Luffy, Sabo et moi. Sabo était le fils d'un noble, tu vois, et les nobles de notre îles sont vraiment des êtres abjectes, donc il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Un jour, il n'en pu plus et il décida de prendre la voile en avance, mais son bateau fut détruit par des Tenryuubito qui visitaient le royaume. »

Ace serra sa main libre en un poing. Il avait fallu des _années _à Dadan pour qu'elle lui disent les détails de la mort de Sabo, _qui_ au juste l'avait tué. Elle ne savait pas lequel, mais le simple fait que cela fut l'un d'eux était suffisant pour faire bouillir le sang de Ace à chaque fois qu'ils étaient mentionnés

Il regarda la photo dans le journal, l'homme confiant qui était présenté comme le bras droit du plus recherché criminel au monde.

« Sabo voulait être un pirate, mais je peux l'imaginer faire ce que cet homme fait. Il savait à quel point les hommes ayant du pouvoir sont corrompus donc faire le tour du monde pour délivrer les pays d'un gouvernement corrompu… Oui, je le vois bien faire quelque chose comme ça. »

Marco posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce geste se voulait confortant et permis à Ace de rester accrocher à la réalité, de l'empêcher d'être emporter par des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs années. Il posa le journal sur la table, la photo de l'homme cachée, et regarda Marco.

« Tu sais le pire ? » Ace eut un sourire d'auto-dénigrement. « D'après le journal, l'homme s'appelle aussi Sabo. Parfois, généralement quand il fait noir et que le monde a l'air de s'arrêter, j'arrive presque à me faire croire qu'ils sont tous les deux le même Sabo. »

* * *

Non, vous ne rêver pas, je suis bien de retour!

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus! J'ai pris un peu plus de distance dans ma traduction que ce que je fais habituellement, qu'en pensez vous?

Cette question s'adresse particulièrement au lecteur pouvant comparer avec la version originale...

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe/de grammaire/de conjugaison. D'après le correcteur orthographique, je n'ai pas d'erreur, mais il est presque 3h du matin et je n'ai définitivement pas les yeux en face des trous…

Sur ce, bonne nuit!(ou probablement bonne journée pour vous)


End file.
